


Fairy Lights & First Times

by SimpingForTurts



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingForTurts/pseuds/SimpingForTurts
Summary: Leo and Donnie have some alone time in a romantic Chalet getaway, for the first time since they started dating.Naturally Leo wants to show Donnie just how much he loves him.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fairy Lights & First Times

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic dedicated to the love of my life, TheCupcakeJen! <3 <3

Leo had prepared this trip for a really long time, he’d put so much effort into hoping it was perfect for Donnie so much so that he’d even asked April for help! Of course she was more than happy to find the two of them a cosy little Chalet that they could cuddle up together in over the holidays.

When Leo and Donnie had both arrived they gasped in awe over how gorgeous it was! Snow covered the land around the Chalet as it looked out onto a beautiful lake! Inside the chalet was lush, with high wooden beams, a log fireplace, beautiful furniture and big windows in the living room that over looked the lake. Their shared bedroom was just as gorgeous with a king-size bed with lots of cosy blankets, a high wooden beamed ceiling with lots of pretty fairy lights around the bedroom and a lovely view from the bedroom window into the deep green forest behind the chalet. It was everything Donnie wanted and more. Leo didn’t miss how his brown eyes shone with wonder as he looked all around their ‘home’ for the next few days.

“This is magnificent Leo, how…did you manage to get this place?!” Donnie had asked, a little dumb founded.

Leo had just smiled fondly at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and giggled.

“I have my ways Dee…that and April helped me.”

Donnie had rolled his eyes, smile still on his lips so Leo knew he was just playing. They had arrived pretty late into the day and it was starting to get dark and now Leo’s stomach was really doing flips.

This would be the first night they had actually spent alone together since the first time they had started dating four months ago and although they made out and jerked each other off pretty often, the two had never actually went all the way. So as Donnie was up taking a shower, Leo tried his best to set the mood to romantic. He really did love Donnie and tonight was the night he was going to show him just how much.

The slider hurried around the chalet, lighting a warm and cosy fire for them, setting up more fairy lights around the living room, setting a soft blanket on the floor complete with rose petals (which may have been a little sappy but Leo liked them) and of course to top it all off, a few bottles of wine complete with matching wine glasses! Leo sighed contently, happy with how his little love nest looked and sat down on the blanket. Now all he had to do was wait for Donnie to come down.

As Leo sat by the fire, he listened as he heard Donnie getting out of the shower and his stomach flipped in excitement. God, he couldn’t wait to have that gorgeous turtle in his arms!

Around ten minutes later he heard Donnie coming down the wooden staircase and he quickly grabbed a glass and poured some red wine into it and dimmed the lights giving the room an angelic glow. As Donnie stepped off the last step, Leo was by his side with a genuine smile of adoration.

“Here you go Donnie, wine for my oh so handsome boyfriend!” He giggled happily, watching as Donnie smiled and took the wine glass from his hand.

“Why thank you Nardo, you sure know the right way to a man’s heart.” The softshell laughed heartily, giving his thick black eyebrows a little wiggle.

“Well, hopefully I know the way to your heart babe…here come with me.” Leo cooed, taking Donnie’s free hand in his and leading him into the living room.

As he led Donnie into the room he had so lovingly prepared for them both, the softshell turtles jaw dropped and he felt his heart swell with love. Those big brown eyes that Leo loved so much were soft but also shining brightly. He took in the beautiful twinkle of the lights, the soft glow of the fire and the rose petals on the blanket. Beautiful…and to think his Leo did this. Leo that was usually messy, overly cocky and sometimes arrogant! This was a totally different side to his lover and Donnie really liked it.

“Leo…this is gorgeous. Thank you for this, for making our time alone together already feel so wonderfully special.” Donnie gushed, already embarrassed at how much his emotions were slipping out.

Leo smiled, a real genuine smile. Not his normal shit eating grin or his cocky smirk. A real smile that came from the sliders heart.

“Thanks Donnie, I…I really wanted this to be special for us, for you.”

God, why was Leo suddenly so nervous!? The way his genius brother was gazing at him with lovesick eyes, the way Donnie’s careful fingers were creeping their way up Leo’s arms and pulling him into his arms, it was making the sliders heart thump in his chest!

As they held each other close , Donnie whispered in his ear.

“I love you Leonardo.”

His words sent Leo’s heart soaring and he pulled away from Donnie’s embrace to gaze into those gorgeous brown eyes again.

“I love you too Donatello.”

They sealed their love with a gentle kiss, pressing their beaks together lightly until Leo couldn’t resist kissing Donnie’s oh so tempting lips.

The slider claimed Donnie’s lips with his own, wrapping his arms around his lover to bring him closer and the softshell certainly did not complain. As their lips collided against each other Leo could still feel that tingle of excitement and arousal, just like the very first time they’d kissed. Donnie just did that to him, set his whole body alight with passion and love and as he felt the softshell smile into their kiss he knew he would always feel this way. Donnie was his soul mate, his lover and everything he’d ever wanted. He’d be sure to show Donnie that tonight. As they broke apart for air, Leo grabbed Donnie’s hand and led him over to the fluffy blanket and wine.

“Come on Dee, sit down and relax with me! I got plenty more wine too if you need topped up!” Leo announced excitedly as they both sat down on the cosy blanket with Leo pouring himself some wine.

Feeling the warmth from the fire on their skin both turtles sighed happily, enjoying the glow off it and enjoying being in each other’s company. They sipped on their wine as they talked and joked, having a good time together with the occasional little flirt for good measure. The slider was just happy to have Donnie relax and have some fun instead of working himself to exhaustion. Leo felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Donnie tilt his head back, a lazy smile on his handsome features as he basked in the heat of the fire. The lighting in the room showed all of the softshells muscles, curves and stunning jade skin tone off beautifully and Leo just couldn’t stop staring! A light blush blossomed on his face as he watched Donnie stretch out, flexing and relaxing his rippling muscles. Oh god, now Leo was thinking of all the ways that beautiful body could bend and stretch and oh my god-

“See something you like Nardo?”

Of course Donnie had caught him staring so lustfully! The bastard was smiling so smugly at him now, one of his perfectly painted eyebrows raised in question.  
“Hahaha, you wish!” Leo replied lamely, a little embarrassed at being caught staring.

Donnie just rolled his eyes and tapped the space beside him on the blanket.

“You know we are dating now Leon, it’s perfectly fine for us to be attracted to each other. For us it is simply turtle nature. Now…are you gonna come cuddle with me or are you gonna sit all the way over there by yourself?”

Damn that beautiful softshell, Leo thought as he poured some wine into his glass and shuffled over so he and Donnie were cuddled up together. Leo was positioned so the back of his shell was against Donnie’s plastron with Donnie’s arms wrapped around his waist. Leo’s head was tucked under Donnie’s chin and he felt so safe and loved just like that. The soft rumble of churrs filled the room as the two turtles embraced. For once between the two, no words needed to be said. Just soft touches, as Leo lifted his head to allow Donnie accesses to his neck, which the softshell gently nuzzled, taking the time to breathe in his lover’s natural scent. The scent that always made his head swirl in the best kind of way.

“You always smell so good.” Donnie purred and began placing soft kisses to Leo’s neck.

The slider didn’t know if it was the wine or if it was literally just Donnie but as those kisses were placed on his skin Leo felt heat all over his body. Their fingers found each other and intertwined together and Leo gave their hands a tight squeeze.

“Donnie…”  
Donnie what? Honestly Leo didn’t even know what he was going to say! It was just Donnie, everything was Donnie in Leo’s mind right now.

He felt the softshell smile against his skin, murmuring sweet words of affection.

“You’re so precious Nardo, it just takes a few kisses to your neck to have you moaning my name huh?” The slider cheekily remarked, a smirk playing on those devilish lips.

“Shut up Dee, least you know I’m into it.” Leo laughed heartily as Donnie began peppering kisses onto his collarbone.

The slider couldn’t deny he was already getting excited, Donnie’s touch to set his whole body alight with hunger. Leo closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Donnie’s lips on his sensitive skin. Donnie’s hands then carefully came around to slide up Leo’s neck and tilt his chin up, the two of them sharing an upside down kiss. The slider was already so hungry for his brother, crushing their lips together, Leo’s tongue swiped across Donnie’s lips playfully and the softshell gladly opened up, their tongues instantly swirling and massaging the other. Leo couldn’t help the little moan that fell from his mouth and the soft rumble of a churr began to build in his chest. Of course Donnie replied with a churr of his own, making Leo blush hotly. As they broke their making out for air, Donnie looked down at his lover with a smile but his heart almost burst from his chest when he saw the look of pure adoration in those big blue eyes of Leo’s. He was biting his lip and looking dreamily at Donnie and the softshell almost melted!

“Donatello.”

That caught his attention straight away. Leo very rarely used his full name like that unless he was pissed with him or if it was something important.

“Yes Leo? I mean, yes Leonardo?”

Feeling his stomach knot with excitement and nerves Leo said the words he’d been dying to say for so long.

“Make love to me.”

With a light gasp and a pang of arousal right to his dick, Donnie nodded and pulled Leo right back in for another smouldering kiss. This time their kisses were messy and needy as Leo bit on Donnie’s bottom lip teasingly, then bringing their mouths back together for their tongues to intertwine and lap at each other. Donnie’s mouth left Leo as the slider moaned at the loss of contact before the softshell began sucking and licking long strips up Leo’s neck. Squirming and loving the feeling, Leo moaned and began to grind onto Donnie’s dick, which was very quickly getting hard underneath them.

“Ughh, Dee, I can feel you getting a little excited down there.” Leo purred, a flirty smirk on his face.

“Like you can talk Leon, I’m only kissing you and you’ve turned to putty in my hands.”

“Don’t be so fucking sexy then Mr Genius.” Leo giggled, sliding his hand under himself and giving Donnie’s hard dick a little squeeze, making his brother gasp in delight.

“Are you kidding me? With those gorgeous legs of yours and that magnificent ass…I would have made you my mate a long time ago.” Donnie huffed, seemingly getting more and more turned on by the minute.

“Oh wow…are those compliments I hear coming from you dear brother?” The slider snickered, feeling his dick twitching to life with Donnie’s words and his sensual kisses.

With a sudden urgency to claim the slider (and possibly to shut him up), Donnie bit down onto Leo’s neck, sucking at the skin and hoping to leave a bruise. A loud scream echoed through the house from Leo, loving the mix of pain and arousal from the bite.

“You are mine Leonardo! My mate and no one else can make you feel as good as I do!” Donnie growled as he pulled away, admiring the mix of blood and bite-mark that he’d created.

Leo churred loudly and span around on Donnie’s lap so that they were now facing each other. Donnie’s eyes were like fire, hot and burning with desire for Leo. He was rock hard and he could feel Leo’s cock just as hard against his.

“I think it’s time we lose these shorts, huh Dee?” Leo giggled, standing up quickly and sliding his shorts down those beautiful legs that Donnie could not stop staring at.

As Leo’s cock sprang free from the shorts and bobbed teasingly in front of his face, Donnie could feel his mouth watering. Fuck he wanted to either suck every inch of it or to take every inch up his ass. Leo teasingly threw his discarded shorts at Donnie’s face, giggling like a little schoolgirl. The softshell caught Leo’s scent on them immediately and he his dick grew even harder in his shorts.

“Come on Donnie, take em off…I wanna see that beautiful dick you keep hidden from me!” Leo purred, winking at his brother.

Donnie then pulled his shorts down, his chubby little tail falling out, much to Leo’s delight. Then that oh so beautiful cock sprang out of its confinement and stood in all its glory. Long and thick with those little sensitive tendrils at the top.

“Your dick is so fucking hot Don.” Leo spoke up, staring greedily at it and watching as the little stems unfolded and twitched.

Then suddenly Leo was back on Donnie’s lap and he smirked up at him as he slowly began pressing their dicks together, rubbing slowly then picking up speed. All the while never taking his eyes of Donnie.

“You like that, hnng, baby? I love it when our hard cocks touch like this. Feeling every inch of you rubbing against me, fucckk” Leo murmured as Donnie threw his head back and moaned wantonly.

“Fuck, Leo that feels astounding!” The softshell moans, loving the friction of their lengths pressed together.

The slider just smirked, continuing to rub their dicks together, both of their lengths slick with pre cum. He could feel Donnie stiffen up, getting ready to cum when Leo used his secret weapon.

“Donnie, you’re such a good boy, so smart and so handsome…cum for me baby.”

Next thing Leo knew, Donnie was cumming hard and moaning Leo’s name. Which made Leo cum in time with him, churring loudly and milking them both for everything they had.

“Fuucckk, that felt, ughh so good.” Donnie breathed, staring down at the mess they made.

“You liked that babe? Felt good huh? We’re not done here yet Donnie boy…” Leo winked at his brother before quickly running to grab some wipes to clean them off.

Once they were both cleaned up and the wipes discarded, Leo sat right back down on Donnie’s lap and took him by surprised with a deep and passionate kiss. The softshell wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and shivers flew down his spine as he felt Leo gently kiss down his neck now as his free hand massaged Donnie’s leathery shell tenderly. Leo began to grind against Donnie again, stirring their dicks to life once more. Then suddenly, Leo span round so his shell was against Donnie’s plastron…and Donnie’s dick was touching his ass. Cheekily, the slider began grinding his ass on Donnie’s hardening dick, teasing him and churring loudly.

“Donnieee, please baby…you know I want you.” Leo whined and ran his fingers over his ass, spreading his butt cheeks apart so Donnie could see his twitching hole.

The softshell bit his lip, groaning loudly as Leo lewdly displayed himself.

“Fucking hell Leo, isn’t this supposed to be romantic? Plus…this is our first time.” Donnie suddenly sounded nervous and Leo looked round at him, his lustful eyes turning soft.

“Babe, I’d do anything for you. I love you so much Donnie and you know that we’re in this together. And it totally is romantic! I made the whole room nice for you, planned this whole trip for you, babe. I love you more than anything and I want you to be the one I lose my virginity to.” Leo smiled softly, leaning back into Donnie’s shell and giving him a soft and gentle kiss.

The whole thing was so heartfelt that Donnie almost couldn’t believe it was coming from Leo. This would be both of their first times having full blown sex but from the look in his brother’s blue eyes, Donnie knew he was ready.

“I love you too Leo, like more than science and or technology!” Donnie laughed light-heartedly and brought his arms out to pull Leo into him.

“C’mere you.” He called softly and they nuzzled their beaks together, churring and chirping at each other affectionately.

Donnie slid his hands down to Leo’s waist and began to gently move his hips so he was lightly grinding on Donnie’s dick once again.

“Hnnng, Donnie baby, want you do bad.” Leo purred, enjoying the feeling of Donnie’s hard length against his waiting hole.

Their bodies pressed together, both of them breathing heavily with a thick sheen of sweat on their bodies. Leo’s own dick was hard as hell, precum beading at the top of his dick now. He was absolutely ready for Donnie to take him. The slider lifted his ass in the air, moaning loudly.

“Take me Donnie baby, I’m all yours.”

Donnie growled and kissed up Leo’s neck before he brought the sliders ass down on his hard cock. Donnie churred loudly as he felt Leo’s tight ass clench around his dick.

“Ughh, D-Donnie baby, feels, ughh, amazing!” Leo whined, loving the feeling of being filled up by his brother.

“You feel amazing Leo!” Donnie cried out as he began thrusting his dick faster into Leo, holding him by the hips.

Leo leaned back, completely against Donnie’s plastron and their hands tangled together, breathing hard against each other. Honestly, Leo already felt like he was one the edge and ready to cum. As Donnie thrusted harder, Leo whined and moaning against him. Suddenly the softshell hit a very sensitive bundle of nerves that had Leo curling his toes and crying out.

“Right there baby! Oh…oh my god, I love how you make me feel!”

Donnie’s thrusts began to get faster and harder as he held onto his lover, huffing and panting, making Leo crazy.

“Fuckkkk, I’m gonna cum baby, I’m gonna…fuckkkk!!!” Leo cried out, cumming hard all over his plastron which triggered Donnie’s own orgasm and covered Leo’s inside with his hot seed.

“Fuck Leo…you feel so good!” Donnie cried out and rid out his orgasm out, milking his dick in Leo until the very last drop had come out.

They were left panting against each other, boneless and spent. Even still, Leo looked up at Donnie with soft eyes as Donnie looked down with a tender look. “That…was amazing baby.” Leo breathed as he leaned up to peck his lover’s lips softly.

“It really was Leon, your spectacular babe.” Donnie purred, nuzzling his bothers cheek.

Donnie gently pulled out of Leo and the slider instantly missed feeling so full.

They stayed cuddled together for a little while, basking in the heat of the fire before Donnie heard the soft snoring of his slider boyfriend. He smiled to himself, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and raised his long forgotten glass of wine.

“Cheers to us Nardo.”


End file.
